How It Happened
by Fandoms2015
Summary: The thoughts of Lucas, Maya, Riley, and Farkle as the gang lets hidden feelings out and crushes are revealed.
1. How It Happened Chapter 1

How it Happened…

* * *

It started with her name calling. Everytime she called him a new name, his smile grew. Lucas couldn't explain it but she made him smile like no one else could. He loved the way she looked at him with that "I will crush you" look because her name calling and teasing didn't phase him. He loved the way she came up into his face and went, "Hur-hur!". He enjoyed just being in her presence and watching her interact with everyone else.  
There was also the school projects, which involved Maya going to his house and meeting his mom. Believe it or not, his mom actually liked Maya and she knew he liked her too. He didn't even have to tell her, he guessed it showed in the way he smiled at her and looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Maya had a way of charming people into liking her, she didn't even try, she just did.  
Then, there was the constant flirtatious bantering. Today was full of the banters between Lucas and Maya.  
"Hey guys what's up?" Lucas greeted as Maya and Riley entered the building.  
"Oh nothin' much Ranger Rick just gettin' ready for a fun filled, name callin' day." Maya smiled giving Lucas her best and thickest cowboy accent. "Well I'm lookin' forward to it, Ma'am." The boy replied tipping his imaginary hat at the short blonde. During this whole exchange, Riley was standing right there thinking that this was a normal conversation between the two friends. What she didn't know was that today was the day everything changed for the four friends at John Quincy Adams Middle School.

* * *

End Chapter 1 of How It Happened...


	2. How It Happened Chapter 2

How It Happened... Chapter 2

* * *

The three friends walk into the classroom and see Farkle already sitting in his seat.  
"Hey Farkle what's up?" Lucas asked his punctual friend.  
"Nothing much I just wanted to get here early to see if Mr. Matthews could finally teach me about Belgium." The melancholy boy shared with his friends.  
"Let me guess, you didn't get to learn about Belgium did ya Farkle?" Maya asked using Farkles sad demeanor to make her judgement.  
"NO I didn't! Why do things always happen to me! I just want to learn is that too much to ask for! It's killin me! It's killin me!" The Farkle yelled hysterically while he stood up and waved his hands in the air.  
"Farkle, why don't you just look it up on the internet?" Riley asked curiously.  
"That's true, that would be the simple solution. I guess I never thought of that. Thanks Riley, you really cheered me up." Farkle smiled at her thinking that she looked especially beautiful today. Just about then Mr. Matthews entered the room with a wide grin on his face.  
"Good morning class. Today we are going to be covering the presidents of the United States. So in order to cover all of them on the short amount of time that we have, we will be doing a project where you and one other person will research a president and then give a speech in class about that man. Okay, will the first row of desks turn around and face the person behind you, that person will be your partner for this project and we have the rest of class to work on it so get to it." After his monologue, Mr. Matthews walks to his desk and lays his head down, taking a nap.  
"No wonder Matthews looked so happy this morning." Maya looked at their teacher, disgusted.  
"Well howdy there ma'am looks like we're partners for this rodeo." Lucas joked.  
"Great, Riles gets Mr. Einstein and I get Bucky McBoingBoing." She replies giving Lucas one of her many names for him. Lucas smiles at her wondering how she manages to light up his face even when she's trying to make fun of him. Maya catches him smiling at her and she gives him a face, "I can't get to you, why can't I get to you!" Maya exclaims but Lucas just keeps on smiling and says with a wink,  
"I guess you'll just have to stick around and see."  
With that Maya turns around slowly accompanied by her song of "ooh's". Meanwhile, one seat over, Riley and Farkle are hard at work doing their presentation.  
"So Farkle, what president do you want to do?" Riley asks not really caring who they researched as long as they did well on the assignment.  
"Well Riley, seeing as everyone else is doing a well known president, why don't we do one not so well known so we can look impressive to your dad?" Farkle responded with a plan already in mind.  
"Farkle, I like the way you think!" Riley response giving the kid genius a high-five.  
Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the class period.

* * *

 ****

 **At the end of the day Riley and Farkle had gone off to work on their project which left Maya and Lucas to work on theirs.  
As they enter Topanga's, Maya and Lucas sit down and begin working on their project.**

"So Ranger Rick, which one of these guys do you want to do?"  
"I don't care Maya, how about you pick." Lucas offered, not really paying attention. He hadn't been to get Maya out of his mind all day and being alone with her wasn't helping. Apparently Maya noticed him not being all in the present because when he finally got out of his head she was looking at him, genuinely concerned.  
"Hey Huckleberry, are you okay? You look a little, well you look too happy to not be on drugs." Maya asked adding in a little bit of Maya sarcasm.  
"Yea I'm fine short stack, just thinking about someone." The boy confesses with a smirk.  
"Okay, one: if you ever call me that again I will mess you up, and two: who is this person that good'ole Ranger Rick has taken a cotton to?" The snarky blonde questioned.  
Lucas looked scared yet amused.  
"Wow Maya I'm impressed you looked up some cowboy slang. You actually put thought into our little game don't you?" The cowboy asked trying to sidetrack the blonde before him.  
Maya smirked, "I actually do Huckleberry. You still haven't answered my question though. Who were you thinking of cowboy? Could it be a certain brunette we both know whose father just so happens to be our teacher?"  
Lucas looked down at his hands in his lap. He nervously started to talk, "Actually I think that ship has sailed Maya."  
The blonde sitting across from him looked at him puzzled.  
"What do you mean that ship has sailed? I thought you liked Riley?" Maya questioned, starting to get a little protective of her friend.  
"I used to, but now I just like her as a friend. I kinda have feelings for someone else." The high-strung boy replied honestly.  
"Who is the devil witch that is going to break Riley's heart?" Maya asks getting very angry and asking too many questions.  
"Well...I...you...you don't know her, she's a girl I used to know back in Texas." Lucas lied to the blonde.  
"Maya we should really get started on our project now. We haven't even picked out a president to research and it's due in a couple of days." Lucas persisted.  
"Alright Buckaroo, but don't think we're done with that conversation."  
He looked at Maya, "Buckaroo? That's a new one."  
"Yea I'm keeping things fresh. How do you like it Huckleberry?" The blonde looked at him with her clear blue eyes.  
"I like it, it's a change."  
He smiled at her and wondered if he could get her to like him back. He wondered if they could ever be something without someone freaking out or him losing a friend. Lucas decided that very moment that he would try to win over Maya Hart. Lucas Friar was in big trouble.

* * *

End Chapter 2 of How It Happened...


	3. How It Happened Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. I have school now and I'm taking all honors classes so it might be a while in between chapters so sorry for that in advance. This is my first fan fiction so I'm still trying to figure things out. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has followed or favorited the story. My sister and I are going to share this account so there might be stories about other ships. Just to say it again thanks I really appreciate it! So enjoy this chapter! Love you guys! ~Maddie**

HIH CH 3

The next day, Lucas entered the room only to see that the beautiful blonde was already there, sitting down with her head on her desk. "Well looks like someone was up late working tirelessly on our project." He said laying on the thick sarcasm. Maya sat up looking like she got no sleep whatsoever the night before. "Yeah right, you wish Ranger Rick. I was up all night trying to figure out who this girl that you forgot Riles for is." She replies, still in a haze. "Well pint size, you'll never guess because it's just to hard." The cowboy smiled knowing that she would never find out. "Mark my words Huckleberry, I will find this girl and I will give her a piece of my mind!" The short girl stands up stomping. "No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." At that exact moment, Farkle and the normally smiling brunette walk in with a frown. "Gets away with what Maya?" Riley questioned. Farkle, looking to learn new information as usual, looks confused as well. "Maya don't it'll just hurt her if you tell her." Lucas whispered quietly to the blonde. Maya thought about what would happen if she told Riley the truth, and if she didn't tell her anything. "Oh nothing Riles we were just practicing our presentation, right Huckleberry?" Maya replies know that she should've just told the truth. "Yea, it's gonna be really great. Maya's been working really hard on it." He says, smiling lovingly at the blonde that brightens up his day. "Wow Maya, I'm really proud of you for applying yourself in this project." Says the quirky, turtleneck wearing friend. "Yea good for you Peaches. I know my dad will be really happy about that." She replies smiling proudly at her best friend. At that moment, Maya felt especially guilty for lying to her best friends. She really didn't like it but something in her gut told her not to say anything to Riley.

************************************************

After school that day, the tag team of Maya and Lucas go to the Harts to finish up their project. When they entered the apartment, Maya was surprised to see her mom sitting on the couch with a familiar friendly face. "Oh hey honey, I managed to get off work early so Shawn could have dinner here tonight. Is that okay with you?" Maya had a huge smile on her face, "Yaaaaaaaaayyyyy!" She exclaims running over to Shawn and giving him a giant hug. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" The scruffy man asked the elated teen. "Nothing much, just the same old boring stuff. Matthews has doing a project and Huckleberry over here and I have to finish it tonight." For the first time Lucas was actually acknowledged by someone in the room. "Huckleberry?" Both Katy and Shawn asked very confused. "Yea, ole' Ranger Rick here is from Texas" "Hi, I'm Ranger Rick and I'll be here all night." Lucas gestured to both the adults. "Oh no, don't forget about Huckleberry and Bucky McBoing Boing." The short, name calling New Yorker pleaded jokingly. "Ah but you're forgetting Hopalong, short stack." "Call me that again, and you'll be all the way back in Texas, HeHaw." As the exchange happened, both Katy and Shawn have each other a look. Lucas sighs and reaches out to shake their hands, "Hi nice to meet you I'm Lucas." "So Lucas, how long have you and Maya over here been dating?" Shawn questions, asking the question both him and the blondes mother have been asking themselves. "Actually sir,..." Maya starts to break out laughing, "Me and Lucas? Hunter I knew you were funny, but not that funny." Then, the hysterical blonde catches a glimpse of the nerveless Texas boy's face. It was a mix of anxiousness, fear, and relief. Maya thought to herself "Why is Huckleberry getting so nervous about that question? It's not like he..." She stopped right there, she didn't need to ask herself that question because she knew the answer to that...right? The confused blonde gets off the floor from which she was previously lying and drags the tall boy to her room. "Would you excuse us for one minute." Maya said as Lucas fights to get loose from her grip. Once in the room, Maya tells the boy to sit down. At first, Lucas was going to joke around but then he saw the look that she was giving him and continued to sit down on her bed. "What is it Maya, you just got really freaky." Lucas asked kind of scared a little. "Who's the girl?" Maya asked. "What?" He asked, genuinely confused. "Who's the girl that you like from Texas? What's her name? Is she even real?" The blonde questioned frantically. The boy broke out into a sweat, "Maya I told you, you don't know her." "Oh really Lucas, are you sure you don't like someone that's in our class?" Lucas felt trapped. Like he was in a box with no way out. "Well maybe one way." He thought to himself. He looked up at Maya with total love and adoration for the beautiful girl in front of him. Then, he told her. He said the words that every girl, except her, at John Quincy Adams wanted to hear. "Maya Penelope Hart, you're the girl"


	4. How It Happened Chapter 4

HIH CH 4

Previously, on How it Happened...

" _Who's the girl you like from Texas? What's her name? Is she even real?" The blonde questioned frantically. The boy broke out into a sweat,_

" _Maya I told you, you don't know her."_

" _Oh really Lucas, are you sure you don't like someone that's in our class?"_

 _Lucas felt trapped, like he was in a box with no way out. Well, maybe one way. He thought to himself. He looked up at Maya with total love and adoration for the beautiful girl in front of him. Then, he told her. He said the words that every girl, except her, at John Quincy Adams wanted to hear._

 _"Maya Penelope Hart, you're the girl."_ Lucas continued,

"You're the girl that makes me laugh and smile like no one else can. You're the girl that, no matter what kind of mood I'm in, makes me feel like I could do anything and overcome anything. You're the girl that is very, very special to me, because believe it or not, people care about you Maya. You're the girl that rattled this cowboy. You're the girl that I fell in love with." As Lucas concluded his profession of love to Maya, he got this goofy grin on his face that only she could put there.

Maya sat there, dazed, as if someone had just told her that time travel was possible. She didn't know what to say. Her head was spinning and nothing was making sense. _Did Lucas just admit that he liked me?_ Maya questioned herself in her head. _Well I think it's more than like, honey._ She told herself. With that she got up from where she was sitting and walked out of the room. Now, Lucas was the one confused. _Maya probably just needs time to process things,_ he thought, trying to ease his uneasy mind.

Maya walked into her living room where Shawn and her mom were still talking. "Maya, sweetie, what's wrong?" Katy asked concerned for her daughter.

"Uh mom, could we talk alone for a minute? I really need to talk to you." Katy and Shawn looked at each other and Shawn stood up knowing that this was a mother-daughter thing.

"Well, I guess I'll go hang out with Mr. Friar in your room while you guys talk this out." Maya was going to tell Shawn not to do that, but she stopped knowing that he would find out everything from her mom anyways.

Back in Maya's room, the shaken cowboy was sitting on her bed.

"Why did I do that?" He scolded himself.

"How could I just blurt that out?" He didn't know what had gotten into him. He never planned on telling anyone about him liking the feisty little blonde.

"Hey kid, wanna tell me what just happened in here?" The older man asked the struggling teen boy.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to hurt Maya. Is she okay? Does she need help, cause if she needs help I can-" Lucas was cut off by Shawn.

"Maya's just confused I think. She's talking to her mom right now so why don't you tell me what happened?"

"What do I do mom?" The troubled blonde looked up at her mother.

"Honey, it's okay to like this boy. Everyone has feelings, he was just a little more open about them." Her mother tried to soothe her.

"That's the thing mom, I don't know if I like him like that. Besides, even if I did it wouldn't be right to start anything with him, it would hurt Riley too much." Katy looked at her daughter with sympathy.

"Ok well let's try something to see if you like Lucas. If, by the end of it, you find out that you don't, then you have nothing to worry about."

"What if I do like him?" The blonde asked, scared of what the older woman might say.

"Well then, you might need to have a talk with a certain brunette." Maya looked at her mother reluctantly.

"Okay, let's get this over with. Hit me with your best shot."

"What do you like about Lucas Friar?"

A twinkle appeared in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I like the little games we play and how he puts thought into it. I like that he will always stick up for his friends, no matter what the cost. I like that he's Mr. Perfect, but at the same time, he's still got flaws. I like that he makes me smile when I'm feeling miserable. I like that I feel wanted and safe whenever he's around. I like that I can be me and he doesn't judge me. I like..." Maya looked up and had a sudden look in her eyes that was, for once, not something bad or broken.

"Him." She finished with a whisper.

Lucas had just finished telling Shawn what had happened and the scruffy man fell completely silent.

"You gonna say something sir?" Lucas was desperate for any help he could get, but right now, all he was getting, was tired. _Tired of just sitting around and waiting for something to happen. Tired of bottling up feelings that he had for Maya. Tired of-._ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the girl of the hour stomping through the door.

"Hey Shawn, could I talk to Huckleberry for a minute alone please?" The man, still uncharacteristically quiet, walked out, leaving the room awkwardly silent.

"Maya, I-"

"No Lucas, now it's my turn to talk. That was really something cowboy. Didn't know you had that in you."

"Maya, I-" Lucas was again cut off by Maya, who herself, was struggling to get the words out. "Lucas, I thought about what you said and, well at first I have to admit I was frazzled."

Lucas chuckled, "Did Maya Hart just say frazzled?" Maya grabbed a pillow off her bed and started hitting the Texan with it.

"Oh shut up Bucky McBoing Boing"

Lucas sat up, "About that, don't you called Riley's uncle, Uncle Boing?"

"Yea, what's it to you?" Maya asked, not realizing she walked herself right into a trap.

"Oh it's nothing. Just answer one more thing for me, you think he's attractive right?"

"What are you talking about Friar?"

"Well, you see, if he's Uncle Boing, with one boing, and I'm Bucky McBoing Boing, with two boings and you think he's attractive, what does that mean you think I am Miss Hart?" The boy asked with a goofy look on his face. Maya looked taken aback. She had never really noticed that before. She had just made the names up on the spot with no thought. When Lucas saw that she was tripped up at what he had just said, he thought of how he was tired of waiting. So he looked at the blonde beauty that was right in front of him, and went for it.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He made eye contact with her and then looked down at her lips. Before Maya knew what he was doing, their lips were touching and they could both feel the butterflies in their stomach. As, they kissed Lucas' hands went to Maya's cheeks to hold her small face in his large hands. Maya melted into him and as they pulled away, they stared at each other with pure love in their eyes. Then, they heard something at the window, they looked up and saw that at Maya's window, was a shocked brunette.

Riley had gone over to check on the pair to see how their project was coming along. But when she got to the blondes window, she saw her crush and her best friend kissing. Now, all Riley wanted to do was run home and cry in her bed. Both Maya and Lucas looked at each other and then at Riley. They walked over to the window and opened it.

"Riley, please we have to talk about what just happened."

"I think we all know what just happened Maya." Riley said, feeling hurt and betrayed.

Lucas tried to talk to the girl, "Come on Riley we need to talk, it's long overdue."

The three friends sat on Maya's bed in silence.

"Well someone's got to go first." Maya said, hoping it wouldn't have to be her.

"Fine, I'll go first. What the heck Maya! Why were you kissing Lucas!" Maya started to cry, this is exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"Riley stop yelling at Maya, she isn't to blame. I should have told you this a long time ago, Riley, I'm so sorry."

The angry girl looked at him confused, "Should've told me what a long time ago?"

Lucas sighed, "I like Maya. I'm so sorry Riles I just can't keep it in anymore. It's been bottled up and I had to let it out. I never meant to hurt anyone."

Riley, confused and hurt, stood up and walked out the bedroom door and left them in silence.

"Maya? Maya. Are you okay?" Lucas looked at the blonde concerned. She hadn't said anything through the whole interaction. "Lucas, I just need you to hold me. I feel safe when you hold me and I feel like this will all go away so just hold me." The blonde broke down bawling in the boy's lap. Lucas didn't like seeing Maya cry and tried to calm her down. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He wasn't going to leave her side until she was all better and he knew that she was fine.

Once Maya had calmed down, she spoke, "You know, when I came in here, I was trying to find a way to tell you that I liked you too."

This made Lucas shift and look Maya in the eyes. "Wait, what? Really?"

Maya laughed at the cowboy's surprised look. "Yea Ranger Rick, I like you. Get used to it." She replied with a smile that Lucas had never seen on her before.

"I guess I could get used to it." He joked as he leaned in to kiss the girl. Then suddenly, the door opened. Katy and Shawn walked in with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah, forgot about them." Maya thought to herself as she got up from Lucas's lap.

"What happened in here? We heard screaming and then crying and the. It was just quiet."

"Wait how long have we been in here?" Lucas asked frantically. "About two hours. Why?"

"I need to get home or my mama will throw me in the shed again." The boy said his thank you'd and started for the door.

"Mom, I'm gonna walk Lucas to the subway. I'll be back" Maya looked at Lucas and the pair headed out the door.

As they were walking, their hands found each other and Lucas slipped his hand into Maya's. "Wow, cowboy smooth move." The girl replied happily. Suddenly Lucas stopped walking and led them over to a bench on the sidewalk.

"Lucas what are you doing you need to get home?"

"Maya, we need to talk." The boy looked down nervously at his hands.

"What are we now?" He looked up into the blondes blue eyes.

"Lucas, I don't know. It's all complicated. No matter what happens here, someone is bound to get hurt. People already have gotten hurt. I don't know if we can be something. Not if us being together hurts Riley."

"So you want to be together?" He asked, full of hope.

Maya smiled, looking at the boy she had grown to love, "Of course I want to be together. I like you a lot. But, Riley." The blonde said with pain in her voice.

The brown haired boy frowned and stood up, "Well then, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow short stack." He said tipping his imaginary hat and faking a smile in her direction to hide the matching pain he felt.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Huckleberry."


	5. How It Happened Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to upload. I've had this chapter written for a long time I just haven't had time to post because I started Senior year so it's crazy! Anyways sorry again, hope you guys like it! ~Maddie

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Girl Meets World or any characters related to it even though I wish I did because Ski Lodge 2 would've ended very differently if I did.

HIH CH 5

Previously, on How it Happened...

" _ **Yeah, see ya tomorrow Huckleberry."**_

Maya started for home but was cut off by Lucas, who ran up and gave her a soft peck on the lips,

"Sorry, one for the road" he said, with a big grin on his face.

Maya just laughed and continued walking. _Oh man,_ she thought, _I'm in_ so _much trouble. How am I going to fix my friendship with Riles, while whatever I have with Lucas is going on?_ She questioned, just wanting all of this drama to leave the group so they could get back to their simple 8th grade lives.

When Maya got home her mom and Shawn bombarded her with questions.

"Honey, are you okay? What happened?" Katy asked, worried about her baby girl.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Maya stated, hoping the older woman didn't pick up on her troubled face.

"What's wrong kiddo? I know something's up." The rugged looking man spoke up, noticing that Maya wasn't herself. Maya sighed and looked up at the two adults.

"I don't know what to do, we're all best friends and now everything's all messed up. Riley likes Lucas, Lucas likes me, and I like Lucas. And Farkle- well I don't know where the hell Farkle is at in all of this."

"Maya Penelope Hart, watch your language!" Katy interrupted.

"Wow, this sounds like a love triangle on one of those teen sitcoms." Shawn thought aloud, snickering at the notion.

"Shawn, you're not helping." Katy scolded him, swatting at his arm.

"Ow sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood a bit." The man apologized before continuing.

"Okay, Maya, what do you want to happen?"

Maya looked at Shawn and her mom, "Honestly, in a perfect world, I would be with Lucas and I would have my friendship with Riley. But, if there is one thing I've learned in Matthews' class, It's that the world is unfair. I know that the world isn't perfect and things like this never turn out well. After this, nothing is going back to the way it used to be." Katy looked at her daughter, proud with how mature Maya had become.

"Maya, honey my advice to you is to just go and talk to each other, one-on-one. Then, maybe all three of you talk together, the only thing that will help this is telling the truth."

Shawn chose this moment to speak up again, "That way, all of you know how each other feel and then you can go from there."

Maya thought about what had been said, _I guess they're right. This whole thing started because I wasn't honest with Riley and Lucas. And myself._

The girl stood up, "Thanks, that helped a lot. And now, I'm going to bed, seems like I've got a big day tomorrow."

Maya smiled and gave her mom a hug, "Thanks for the advice, love you."

The young blonde then moved to Shawn, "Thank you for helping."

Maya started for her bedroom, "Night mom, night dad." She froze mid-step, realizing what she had just said.

The blonde looked up at Shawn, who had a blank look on his face with a trace of a smile, "Night Maya." The man replied, not mentioning anything about what had just occurred. Maya was thankful for that and took the reply as a chance to leave before she said anything else that would make it awkward.

That night, the troubled teen struggled to sleep, hoping that the advice from Shawn and her mom would help her with the less than adequate situation she has been caught in. Even if in the end it meant letting go of Lucas, she would fix her friendship with Riley.

Morning came early and the short blonde was eager to get this fight over with. When Maya went to pick Riley up from her apartment , she had already left for school, which Maya kind of expected. So Maya walked to school with only the subway sounds to and her wandering thoughts to keep her company. The troubled blonde arrived at school too early for Maya Hart to be seen, but she needed to fix this before it got worse so she headed for her locker. _Right to 12, left to 24, right to 28,_ Maya was at her locker when she caught sight of Lucas at his.

"Hey Short Stack, a little early for Miss Hart to be at school isn't it?" Lucas teased, "Or did you just want to spend some alone time with a certain cowboy before school started?" Maya rolled her eyes at the tall, muscular Texan standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"No Huckleberry, I think we need to have a talk with Riley." Maya replied with a tone somewhere between harsh and affectionate.

"We?" Lucas questioned, playfully.

Maya look at him with an irritated look, "You know what I meant Ranger Rick. You and I, two individuals, talking with another individual."

As the two were talking, a brunette rounded the corner, catching the two friends talking to each other. Immediately, Riley turns around and walks back in the direction she came from. Just when she thought no one saw her, Maya gets a glimpse of the long, dark hair of her best friend. Maya saw this as her opportunity and grabbed Lucas by the arm, _Wow he has really nice biceps._ Shaking the thought from her mind, the determined blonde drags the tanned boy towards their friend.

"Riley wait." MAya yelled, "We need to talk." By this time, the entire hallway of students had their heads turned in the direction of the usually inseparable friends.

Riley halts and turns quickly around, marching toward the pair with a mixed look on her face. Confusion. Betrayal. Hurt. Sadness.

Riley paused, "Fine, you wanna talk? Let's talk."

END CHAPTER 5 HOW IT HAPPENED


End file.
